Life style of the rich and famous
by Sarcastic devil
Summary: After the death of the famous family the Sakura's the Tokyo upper class was never the same. Who could match that couple? no one....except maybe their daughter who is not really dead. Fame. Death. Love. Hate. Tokyo has it all.


\/p>

-1 Sometimes life isn't what you think. No scratch that, life is NEVER what you think it's going to be. That's why you have to prepare. For the good, the bad, everything. 'Cause I know one thing, life is never planned. 

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_You have been invited to part one-The ball_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"So remember, you can't be overwhelmed." Mikan turned to her manger (AKA segregate dad), Narumi. 

"Narumi sensei I don't think it will be that scary." Mikan said twirling around in her new designer dress. 

"Mi-Chan I don't think you get it…..No one knows you alive." Mikan sighed and waved her hand in front of her face. 

"I know, but is it really such a big deal that my mom was a famous model and my dad was a famous actor and that when they died everyone thought I died with them?" Narumi stared at her shaking his head. What did he expect? He had been raising Mikan in a off shore island with literally no one but him and the island people being her attachment to the outside world. This was their first day back in Tokyo and Mikan was still stunned that their were so many people. 

"Believe me Mi-Chan it's a big deal." she tilted her head. 

"Why?" It was easy to take her as six year old rather then a sixteen year old.

"Because being a model and an actor is HUGE! Especially since your mom and dad happen to be legends."

"I don't get it, why are they famous just because they're pretty? I think that is dumb." he sighed again and look at her. Mikan was in one of her moms old red gown by some French designer who name had to many "Ech's" in it to pronounce. She had her long chestnut hair down and blanketing her shoulders in a silky coat. Her big hazel eyes were coated by a light brown eye shadow and her lips were coated in a very bare gloss. It was a disgrace in Tokyo upper class to be seen without at least a pound of make-up on, but Mikan didn't need Make-up. She was stunning to the point if she was wearing rags everyone who saw her would go out and buy rags.

"Mi-Chan, can we please try not to have the that whole 'I hate all famous people….Save the whales!' attitude at the ball tonight." Mikan sighed and nodded. She was hiding her arms from Narumi view, he'd never let her wear her cute little 'Fame? Please, humanity is such a better cause' bracelet. It wasn't her fault she was so caught up in the whole save the world thing. She had grown up around tons of homeless kids who were lucky if they got to eat twice a week. Of course she had to fix that problem so she held many soup drives and other events to help the kids. Yet whenever she and Narumi talk about all those famous people she was disgusted how they just threw around money, they were so selfish. 

"Excuse me, Sakura-Sama the limo's here." Mikan look at their old chafer (which she thought was dumb, why could she drive herself around!)

"Thanks James, be right there." She looked at Narumi, the man who had been a father to her whole life. "Ok lets go do this whole fame thing, then we can come home and make ice cream!" he smiled and stood up. 

"As you wish princess."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Natsume Hyuuga was not in a good mood. Why? Simple, because he was being dragged off to yet another one of his FATHER company's balls so he could meet 'futures wives' and 'future business associates' . Which was such a waste because as soon as his birthday rolled around next year and he turned eighteen he planned to turn his back on everyone and up and leave.

"Here are the people you need to meet tonight, I want you to at least greet Hotaru Imai--" Natsume father was interrupted as Natsume best friend, also an heir to a huge company, Ruka shudder. 

"Sorry Mr. Hyuuga its just the girl is evil."

"Ruka she may be evil but she's a genius no doubt, she owns a company almost as big as my own by herself and she's younger then you too." It was true, Imai inc. was huge in the business world. They sold everything you could think of and everything you'd never think of. 

"I also want a greeting with Sumire Shouda, Tobita Yuu, and Koko. I know Koko won't be a big deal, but please make sure you greet the other two…Natsume." Natsume rolled his eyes, like hell he'd step three feet willingly towards that Sumire girl. Not to mention Yuu was a total daddy boy who was like every father dream son, gag me. Koko wasn't that bad, he at least had the guts to ruin 5 of his father own company events. Which of course got him in with Natsume and Ruka. There was a knock on the door and they all stood, time to get it over with. Another night of hell…..of course no one knew tonight was a different.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Hotaru Imai was very intelligent. She knew how to manipulate, blackmail, she was every middle age business mans wet dream. So as she sat in her white couture gown and her hair clip back in a butterfly clip waiting for a certain 'friend' she hadn't seen in quite some time she was thinking about something. About how tonight she would need extra film for her camera, how she'd have to bring her pictures of Ruka Nogi blushing madly as a cute girl came on to him, also how she'd have to make sure she had an umbrella. Suddenly the door burst open and there stood a radiant brunette who even Hotaru wouldn't have recognize if it wasn't for her bright smile .

"HOTARU!" the brunette screech running towards her best friend who she hadn't see in over ten years. 

"Idiot. This is a civil place please keep your voice down." Mikan sweat drop, she was happy to know that all the implied coldness in the letters her best friend had sent her over the years weren't just her imagination.

"You look so old! And elegant! And your house is HUGE! Do you know how many counties you could--" _Baka Baka baka. _ Mikan fell to the floor, she had never been hit by the Baka gun but Hotaru had written her many times about how she'd love to use it on her. 

"I could care less about how many lives I could save. Now lets go we're are going to be late." Hotaru said stepping over the brunette and out the door. 

"Is that any ways to greet your best friend!" Mikan yelled. 

"I don't greet myself, that would be stupid." Mikan sweat drop but followed her best friend. 

"I thought I was your friend….Hotaru? Hotaru? HOTARU YOU MEANIE!"

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Ruka glance around nervously, it was alright. Why was he so paranoid? A certain raven hair inventor who had taken quite a fondness to black mailing him that's why. He knew as long as he was with his hot tempered best friend the inventor would stay away, but he wasn't with his best friend, he was by himself going to get a drink. He was alright though, he was only going to get a--

"Nogi." Ruka jump and turned around. 

"Shit," he cursed. The raven hair inventor eyes glimmered with amusement. 

"What a pleasant surprise, I was looking for you." she said reaching in her bag, Ruka mumbled every curse word he knew. 

"Are all famous people so crude?" a voice ask and Ruka noticed a girl beside the inventor. How had he missed her? The girl was gorgeous, big hazel eyes, long chestnut hair, and a pure aura that said she hadn't been touch by the whole Tokyo jealousy. 

"No, only this one." Hotaru handed him a picture and he sighed, he was going to spend the rest of the night with her. 

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there," he said to the girl. He held out his hand, she eyed him wearily and clutch to the inventor. 

"Why were you mean to Hotaru?" she ask with big eyes that made him feel like he had just murdered a kitten. 

"I..erm…..I'm sorry Imai." Hotaru smirk at her friend and then at him again, and he gulp knowing what she was thinking. 

"I'm Mikan, Sa---" she was cut off as Hotaru slammed her heel into Mikan leg. Ruka watch waiting for the brunette reaction, he was shock when all she did was pout and hold out her hand to greet him. 

"Ruka Nogi." he said shaking her hand and smiling at her bracelet. 

"_Hello everyone, this is a announcement to ask everyone to take their seats that the main event will be happening soon." _ Sumire Shouda, the jaded designer, said. 

"Oh I have to go, I think I was suppose to be back stage a while ago…" Mikan mumbled looking at the two. 

"Nice to meet you Ruka-Pyon, bye Hotaru!" she said as if she'd never see the ice queen again; as if she would mind never seeing the ice queen again. 

"Who was that?" Hotaru shrugged. 

"Stalker." Ruka just shook his head knowing that that girl was obviously close to the girl. "Oh look, we're sitting at the same table tonight…what a surprise." He groaned and followed the girl, he was whipped and she wasn't even his girlfriend. 

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"You may wonder why this event was so big tonight? Why this ball was so important?" The announcer said as Natsume stared at the stage only so he didn't have to look at the horrid Sumire. 

"I have to use the bathroom." he said getting up, his father shot him a hard look, he ignored it and headed towards the bathroom. The announcer keep blabbing on about famous people of the past and some dead couple. _BAM!_ he was knock back a bit as he ran into someone who had fallen to the floor. He look down, a brunette was lying on the floor rubbing her head. 

"Itai! Gomenasai," she said, he scuffed. She wouldn't be apologizing if he wasn't Natsume Hyuuga. He started to walk by her. "Aren't you going to say sorry?" she look at him, actually waiting for him to apologize. 

"Why would I Polka dots?" 

"Why are you calling me Polka dots? My name is Mikan, and its nice to say sorry." was she kidding? Natsume Hyuuga, nice?

"Well I'm not a nice person." she pouted. 

"Rich people are all the same." He just noticed the 'Fame? Please humanity is such a better cause' bracelet she had and how she had that sickly innocent aura. She was probably some charity case some company was sponsoring. 

"Yeah, they are," he said and started to walk away again. She stood up and flick him in the back of the head, he turned back around to see her sticking her tongue out at him. 

"Do you know who I am?" he said, more then a bit annoyed. She shrugged. 

"Don't know don't care, now if you'll excuse me.." she disappeared up the stage stairs, he glared at her disappearing figure. Damn charity cases. 

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

When Natsume return to the table he noticed something, everyone was eerie quiet and staring at the stage where charity case stood waving like an idiot. Natsume sat down. 

"What the hell is going on?" he ask looking around. His father turned towards him. 

"Natsume do you see that girl? That is the girl that is the key to our successes." Natsume closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, yes. Natsume Hyuuga was not in a good mood. It didn't help that at that moment it started to rain and no one had an umbrella….will almost no one.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review please.**

\/p> 


End file.
